


Don't Leave

by babyunyun (taeilnism)



Series: For you. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Doyu, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Non-Explicit Sex, Romantic Fluff, True Love, WINKUN, jaeten, johnil, light explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilnism/pseuds/babyunyun
Summary: Ten and Jaehyun together overcome the inner fears of relationships with their future plans and shared dreams. Both prove that you can succeed in love and in the professional.





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is Ten and Jaehyun of the past before getting married and having Hendery as a child (Make You Feel My Love) and this time was inspired by many songs but the title is Don't Leave by Mo (you can understand at the end). 
> 
> ps.: english is not my first language, so... sorry for the mistakes.

If there was one thing Jaehyun liked, it was the songs Ten put out loud in the little apartment he lived in that filled the air with life and Jaehyun liked how the little boy brought life to his life so monotonous. It wasn't all flowers, Ten just as it brought peace and joy, it was also the reason for Jaehyun's mixed feelings and sadness, and it was these moments that he wondered if it was all worth it. 

Ten was a free spirit when he met Jaehyun and was partly happy like that. He was beginning his career in the theater and everything seemed to finally fall into place for the first time in his life when apparently love knocked on his door, Ten was close to an outbreak. They were both water and oil, but somehow they could mingle that only they understood each other. That morning, Ten woke up thinking about where his relationship with Jaehyun was heading, and somehow that worried his head so stunned.

The music played around the apartment as Ten put the food he had bought off work for dinner with Jaehyun when the younger one arrived.

''I liked this song'' Jaehyun smiled showing the dimples to Ten who returned smiling and bringing the pitcher of juice and finally sitting in the chair.

"She's a singer I'm listening to these days and thinking of choreography with some of her music.'' Ten replied taking off his glasses and followed Jaehyun with his eyes as he entered the kitchen to wash his hands.

"I bet they'll enjoy everything you come up with," Jaehyun replied and sat down in the chair facing Ten.

''You believe me a lot'' The elder replied and Jaehyun just chuckled taking his chopsticks and putting some rice in his mouth and stared at Ten ''Valentine's Day is coming and wanted to know if we will do something...''

''Well, if you want to do,'' Jaehyun replied ''Probably I'll work a little more on the evening program, you know...''

''Yeah, I'll have to work late on the choreography I'm thinking and this is a great opportunity for me. They are looking for a new choreographer for theater performances and...'' 

''Are you going to compete this vacancy with your chinese friend?'' Jaehyun asked.

''Sicheng? Hm, he's already one of the main choreographers and I would join his team, you know?'' Ten responded by remembering the proposal not only to join Sicheng's team, but that he could also go to China to spend a season there helping in the shows. Not just a season of months, but a year or so, as Sicheng needed a team to work with him at the theater company in China.

That last part he chose not to comment with Jaehyun... yet.

''This song sounds like you'' Jaehyun commented over what Ten had said, not for bad, but the lyrics remind him of his boyfriend.

''_Red Wine_ is the name of this'' Ten laughed noticing the lyrics and looking at Jaehyun who seemed to enjoy the sound ''I don't know if I'm happy or worried about you comparing me with the lyrics of this song.''

''Free spirit.'' Jaehyun stretched to give a quick kiss on Ten's smile ''You did not tell me the name of the singer and I think the choreography must be of this song, is really you.''

''The singer is Mø and yes maybe I will choreograph this song.'' Ten smirked, happy to know he'd found someone who supported him in his choices.

Jaehyun and he were only a year old, Ten older than him, but that was never age for either of them and in many cases it seemed that Jaehyun was much older than Ten and the older one liked this security than the other it passed on words and attitudes but something seemed strange inside Ten's head and Jaehyun felt that he was hiding something from him and it bothered him, but always kept the space Ten wanted in relation to his problems as Ten respected his space.

"Is it alright for you not to spend Valentine's Day together?" Jaehyun asked finishing eating and realizing that Ten had hardly touched the food.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about this job and I'm already overloading myself in advance" Ten replied, running a hand through his hair and sighing. The music he played now was soft and brought a warm atmosphere to him. The small apartment of an aspiring radio producer smelling of street-bought food and bright colors and especially Jaehyun's unique smell that stood out and filled Ten with peace and quiet.

Jaehyun was the calm in his spirit and he knew it was the storm in Jaehyun's and that was one of the things Ten liked best.

"You can sleep here today, and we lie together in bed listening to old songs after taking a relaxing shower. I bought a chamomile shampoo and I can wash your hair to calm you down.'' Jaehyun said making a hand massage for Ten.

''We act like married, you know? Who in the middle of a relationship takes a shower and lets a boyfriend wash his dirty and sweaty hair?'' Ten chuckled that made Jaehyun stare at his face for a few minutes.

''Well, I don't mind marrying you and doing it every day.'' Jaehyun replied "Especially if you can see that smile of yours in the morning, in the afternoon and in the evening."

Ten stared at Jaehyun and felt his heart was almost out of his mouth. Maybe he really did love Jung Jaehyun, just maybe.

“For a second you made me believe in marriage, Jae, I almost fell into your sparkling eyes and dimpled smile.'' Ten said getting up from the table and taking the dishes to the sink and Jaehyun accompanied taking the rest.

''I didn't propose to you, Chittaphon...'' Jaehyun said behind Ten that felt the body shiver to hear being called by the name followed by a kiss on the back of the neck ''_Yet_.''

"Jaehyun" Ten turned to face the taller one and put his hands around his neck. ''I need to wash my hair.''

Jaehyun laughed kissing Ten's nose.

That Jaehyun was totally in love with Ten was obvious and notarized for him but every time he and the eldest had the intimate moments was when he fell in love even more with Ten and it wasn't just about sex but why Jaehyun felt complete and confident around the smaller one. He was not ashamed of being naked in front of Ten because Ten's way of looking at him was as if he were the only thing that mattered and was totally reciprocal.

Ten had changed the playlist to old songs, and while they smiled, kissed, and petted each other under the shower, it seemed like there was no problem outside the bubble they both created for themselves.

"I thought we were just going to wash your hair." Jaehyun smiled feeling Ten's silly hand.

"I can't resist you like that in front of me" he replied with a mischievous smile at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun let himself be taken by Ten and in fact he liked how he was carried by anything the older and how he made him feel. The two of them came out of the bathroom kissing and arousal to the extreme allowing themselves to feel each other as if the world would end in that moment. Nothing else mattered when Ten felt Jaehyun's heavy breathing and moans in his ear and how he needed Jaehyun in every way and how only he satisfied him. 

Jaehyun's hands roamed Ten's body again exploring the places he loved so much, the waist, the thighs and kisses around the neck as he felt the smallest wriggling beneath him and Jaehyun loved that. The two continued that perfect, chemical dance they had, loving each other, until their bodies trembled with relief and reached the summit together feeling as if time had stopped for both of them.

Lying in bed, Jaehyun had his eyes closed and his face tucked into Ten's neck, playing lightly with his fingers trying to regain his strength.

''Will you marry me?'' Jaehyun asked and laughed taking a light bite in Ten's ear.

''No.'' Ten replied laughing ''Do you want to have children?''

''No.'' Jaehyun also replied laughing ''If you don't want to marry me, why would I want children?''

''Makes sense.'' Ten answered.

"If it's a boy, it might be Hendery, what do you think?" Jaehyun said and felt Ten smile.

''I think it's beautiful and if it's a girl?'' Ten asked.

''Um, Tessa? I don't know, I'm not good with names for girls.” Jaehyun laughed and Ten followed.

Ten wondered if he should talk about the part that if he got the job as a choreographer for Sicheng's team he would have to go to China without forecast back to Seoul but that seemed to be one of the moments that was too precise to be ruined and he didn't want to break that tranquility bubble that was with Jaehyun.

''I feel like you're hiding something from me'' Jaehyun said softly ''You're not to be silent like that''

Ten just cuddled further into Jaehyun's arms letting his scent intoxicate her senses.

''I don't want to talk about this.'' Ten replied and shortly afterwards felt his eyes heavy and fell asleep.

\---------------------------

''Jaehyun!'' Johnny waved at his friend who was walking into the production house and waiting for the elevator. Johnny Suh was Jaehyun's best friend and partner, and Ten's best friend, too, which was often a headache for a boy to be in the middle of their relationship even if he avoided it.

"Arrived early, John, fell out of bed?" Jaehyun smiled at his friend and stood beside him.

"Taeil pushed me." He laughed and Jaehyun also wondering how funny the size difference between Johnny and his boyfriend Taeil was, which didn't look very different between him and Ten.

Jaehyun felt awkward that morning, when he woke up and didn't see Ten was by his side, it looked like it would be a big and stressful day. Johnny looked at his friend after they got into the elevator and noticed his serious face.

''Worried?'' Johnny asked taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

''Tired out. Doyoung already arrived?'' Jaehyun reminded that they needed to set up the Valentine's Day program. He and Doyoung were screenwriters and Johnny was part of the audio and visual direction, but Jaehyun dreamed of being editor in chief and worked hard at it.

''Doyoung goes to Japan, forgot? Valentine's Day? Yuta is Japanese?'' Johnny replied and laughed ''I think you should go preparing your passport if Ten moves to China.''

Jaehyun looked at Johnny with eyes almost popping out and Johnny immediately realized that the boy did not know that detail and mentally cursed me for having a huge mouth.

''Whatl?'' The elevator opened the doors to their floor and Johnny ran a hand through his hair trying not to get into the details as he knew he might end up receiving the curses in Ten's high pitch and Jaehyun's ice prince expression for weeks.

"I thought he talked to you." Johnny answered entering the room and turning on the air conditioning and going to his desk. ''Choreographer job and everything.''

''That I know, Johnny, I just don't know about this part of going to China'' Jaehyun sat in the chair facing Johnny just separated by the table.

"Well, if he didn't tell you about that, he has reasons," Johnny finally answered and turned on the computer screen. "Now it's going to work that you can get your promotion too, and maybe go to another country too."

''Johnny...''

''Jaehyun, I won't get in between you again.'' Johnny looked at Jaehyun seriously and then kicked like a 5 year old ''Ah, it's so hard to be your best friend... Stress!''

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and tried not to blame Johnny for knowing first about what was going on in Ten's life. He was not jealous because Jaehyun knew that Johnny was extremely in love with Taeil and could not look at anyone but the boy but Jaehyun felt betrayed by Ten still being so close to him about his life and it hurt him so much that it made him crazy. 

Ten was the love of his life, and that was more than true in his heart and mind. It was the reason Jaehyun wanted to become a better person every day, loving that man was what had made him come back to life. Jaehyun spent so much time alone that he had forgotten what it was like to love, what it was like to feel emotions that consumed the body like fire, and it was thanks to Ten and his way of seeing the world that Jaehyun came back to feel, dramatically and literally, human. 

After leaving Johnny's room and going to the room he shared with Doyoung, who would be alone that day, the younger one spent the whole day wondering if he should talk about this to Ten or wait for him to speak, but anxiety was already beginning to begin live it inside. No, he wouldn't bother Ten this week about subjects that might take his concentration off his job and he would never stop the older man in his goals just as he didn't want to get in his way. 

Was that healthy for both of them? Always put your career above their relationship? Jaehyun was free to talk to Ten about anything that bothered him, but why didn't that seem easy to talk about, and why did he feel he could lose Ten the next time he came?

"Chittaphon... Why do you eat my brain without even taking it from my head," he muttered, and like telepathy, a message from Ten popped into his cell phone.

_ten_

_I'm staying at the theater until late ☹_

_jaehyun_

_ok, I'll have to work later_

_Doyoung went to Japan_

_ten_

_Japan?_

_Jaehyun_

_Hm, doyu and their distance relationship_

_ten_

_oh yuta ... had forgotten XD_

_can i call you when i get home? ☹_

Jaehyun felt his heart race.

_Jaehyun_

_yes>:( love you_

No response to the last message and soon regret hit the sound of a gooey crush sending love to Ten, but he was not lying any time he said it to the short man. The only thing left was to wait for the night and listen to his voice to soothe his beating heart faster than the fleeing pilot. 

_____________________________________

Ten stared at the phone screen reading that 'I love you' with his heart in his hand and a smile on his face. Was it possible that someone finally made him want to cry and his whole body tremble just to read a little sentence like that? Yes it was and Jaehyun was responsible for making him feel loved as he never was. The mirrored practice room reflected a satisfied and passionate Ten as Sicheng came in with a small smile and a restaurant bag. 

''My God, Lana Del Rey... Are you in love and suffering?'' He put the bag in front of Ten who gave a beaming smile.

''I like this song, _Cherry_, I've danced and it was very difficult to create a choreography with this beat, ok.'' He answered and opened the bags smelling of jajangmyeon.

''You're talented and I know that. I came to help you with the choreography.” Sicheng sat on the floor in front of Ten and took his plastic bowl with his noodles.

''This is favoritism.'' Ten laughed, putting a little in his mouth and relishing the taste invading his mouth.

Sicheng smirked that Ten could be sure it was one of the reasons Kun fell in love with him, his cheekbones showing, making every expression impossible to resist. 

"It's not favoritism, I'm here as a friend and not as one of the judges and everyone here knows you're the favorite," Sicheng replied with a shrug, but also smiling.

"I'm nervous about it and I didn't talk about the possible move to China for Jaehyun," Ten said, trying to keep Jaehyun's sentence in mind in the last message. ''I've been raising a lot of expectations, that's all I want and I don't know...''

"I'm sure he will support you in any decision of yours" Sicheng replied.

Ten just nodded unsure of that. Despite being so close in his feelings, Ten liked Jaehyun. In fact, he thought he loved him, but he was afraid to surrender that way and end up hurt in the end somehow and didn't want to hurt Jaehyun either and that's why he hadn't talked about that part of the change if he got the job.

His heart was so small that he could be without Jaehyun, without his laughter and how red he was when Ten said something malicious and every time Ten knocked on his door crying with exhaustion for the work and he took care of all his pains. Jaehyun took care of all Ten's physical and emotional pain and he struggled every day to open himself even further to the younger.

Ten was afraid of relationships, the track record with his only two relationships was so exhausting that it left a trauma in his chest, so when Jaehyun appeared in his life through Johnny he thought that maybe things weren't as lost as he'd gotten into his mind.

He stayed with Sicheng until dawn in the practice room, and at first he had been very productive and confidence in himself had grown with the words Sicheng had said earlier about him being a favorite, but the way it sounded good also put more pressure on his back. 

When he got home he noticed that his cell phone was dead and by the time Jaehyun was asleep too, it was after two in the morning, and it would be better not to disturb him so he went to take a shower while his cell phone recharged. When he came back and saw that he had restarted, he had two missed calls from Jaehyun and so he just decided to send a message asking if he was still awake, but got no answer so decided to sleep.

The following days went the same for both of them: Working late and just exchanging messages. Neither of them was happy about the situation, but both were too focused on their tasks and tired to open any kind of discussion about the relationship even though both were adept that communication is always important, but also avoided any emotional distress.

XXX

Jaehyun decided to leave work early and go to the theater to pick Ten up for dinner and spend that Friday night together after not seeing each other last week including the weekend the older one spent training at the theater. On the way, he decided to buy a red rose to deliver to Ten and a snack he was so fond of pinching while he was busy when he stopped in front of the theater and saw Ten waiting for him standing with his shoulder bag and a tired smile on his face. He felt all his anguish come out of his chest.

He honked for Ten to get in the car and that's what the boy did, sat in the passenger seat and closed his eyes and then turned his head to look at Jaehyun.

''Home or restaurant?'' Jaehyun asked reaching out to run his fingers on Ten's face that closed his eyes again with the affection that was receiving.

''Home. I miss you so definitely home.'' He said and Jaehyun smiled satisfied with the answer he received.

They headed for Jaehyun's apartment and Ten was practically crying from the pain in his legs from the efforts he was making, but he didn't want to talk so as not to worry Jaehyun any more and he knew the week he spent his meal was just cheese sandwiches and coffe.

''I'll prepare something to eat and you tell me how was your week'' Jaehyun said watching Ten lie on the couch stretching his legs.

''It was tiring. Sicheng is helping me with choreography and I think this is a bit of favoritism and a push only that he says he's just helping me as a friend and that Kun as a music director isn't seeing a problem either''

"So this is a heavier weight for you?" Jaehyun approached the couch looking down and seeing Ten with closed eyes ''Chittaphon...''

He opened his eyes and stared at Jaehyun.

''Johnny said, didn't he?'' Ten spoke knowing by the tone that Jaehyun called his real name.

"Accidentally, why didn't you tell?" Jaehyun sat on the couch putting Ten's legs over him and began to massage.

"I don't know if I'll make it... I didn't want to set expectations on you either" Ten replied.

"You can move to China..." Jaehyun looked at Ten as he massaged his calves up to his thighs.

''Well, it's... _If I get the job_, yes, I will.'' Ten replied ''You... hm...''

"I would never stop you from going somewhere to follow your dreams. I don't mind going to China a few times a month.” Jaehyun smirked and showed the dimple.

''Jaehyun'' Ten felt the tears roll down his face and Jaehyun leaned over him kissing the cheeks to wipe the tears and then placed a kiss on Ten's lips.

It was not a kiss with ulterior motives, but a tender, welcoming kiss, a kiss that spoke more than if they were talking and a kiss that soothed their hearts.

"You'll get everything you dream, everything. I know that.'' Jaehyun spoke softly pasting his forehead to Ten's.

''I love you.'' Ten said looking into the eyes of Jaehyun who closed his delighting in what he had heard at that time. ''I really love you, Jung Jaehyun.''

Jaehyun kissed Ten again and missed him right there on his little couch. Forgetting the physical and mental fatigue totally and focusing only on that moment as if they were the energetic of the other and that's all that mattered. Nothing else could stop them after they were sure they would be together supporting each other in any situation and anywhere in the world.

XXX

Finally had come the decisive day for Ten's career, three months of physical exertion, and overturned nights in the practice room, his nerves on edge and his adrenaline beginning to rise. The song he had chosen was not the one Jaehyun had said, but one he heard while exploring his playlists and the lyrics were appropriate and with Kun's help, the arrangement was what he wanted and was ready to get what he wanted. One of the top judges called Ten's name to go onstage and he looked at Sicheng who just encouraged him with a nod and Kun began to play with a smirk a song called _Fame_ based on Mree's cover and an arrangement his to the piano and knowing that everything was perfect for Ten.

When Ten started moving around the stage, in the first steps, it was clear to everyone that the choreographer's was already his. The powerful movements and expressions that left everyone focused on him, the stage was like an altar to Ten and no one would have the courage to get him out of there. 

Sicheng grinned at the sight of the leading jury, most perplexed and so intent on Ten that he already knew the answer. The end of the song and performance drew cheers and whistles from everyone in the theater's audience of dancers and other staff, and Ten looked down the back row to see four familiar faces hidden. Jaehyun, Johnny, Taeil, and Doyoung were present to watch their performance, and their standing cheering smile made his heart drop the chains and be aware that he was happy. Kun also applauded smiling at him and Sicheng made some "uhul" noises and the satisfaction of months of hard work and pain compensated at that moment that even if he could not be promoted to lead choreographer he would be happy and fulfilled to have people who loved him and supported him.

''Mr Chittaphon, it was an amazing performance that only a real choreographer can make'' One of the jurors started talking when the applause stops ''However, I must ask you something... Are you ready to move to another country?''

Ten looked into the back of the theater meeting the eyes of Jaehyun who encouraged him.

"Yes" Ten replied. ''I'm ready for any challenge.''

The man nodded and looked at the other and Sicheng who also nodded in agreement to what was already obvious.

''You're the new main choreographer of our dance company.'' The man said and Ten fell to his knees smiling and Kun went to him hugging him and Sicheng took the stage joining the hug.

"I did it" he said crying as Kun and Sicheng repeated that he deserved it.

In the back of the theater the others were also happy about Ten's conquest, Jaehyun felt like he was winning the lottery or something like seeing the happiness on Ten's face and seeing him dancing was the most beautiful thing he had for him.

''Ready to live by air bridge like me?'' Doyoung said raising an eyebrow and smiling.

''I'm ready to be happy'' Jaehyun replied answering and said goodbye to Ten ''Let's all go out to celebrate.''

"Food and drink, all we need" Taeil said and Johnny clapped his hands excitedly.

During the night everyone gathered at Taeil and Johnny's house which had a very cozy backyard since they were the only ones who didn't live in an apartment. They went up to the old barbecue, bought drinks and types of food to accompany as if it were a holiday party. The couples were all with their peers except Doyoung who was on his cell phone with Yuta in video call so he didn't feel excluded from the party.

''Ten, your presentation was amazing! It looked like an angel, I can't explain, I almost cried'' Taeil said putting a piece of meat in his mouth

''I had the help of Sicheng and Kun helped me with the arrangement of the song... They gave a little push'' Ten looked at Kun who rolled his eyes.

''We did our job'' Kun replied

"I thought you were going to dance that song I said," Jaehyun said and Ten laughed.

''Hm, although good for choreography would not be as I wanted so the one I danced seemed more appropriate for the occasion.''

''It was a good choice.'' Johnny who took pictures of everyone smiled and turned the camera to Jaehyun and Ten. ''Say 'Ten Major Choreographer' ''

The night went on with a party, but Ten and Jaehyun knew they needed to talk about what would be going forward. Probably he would have to go to China in two months and well, it would be hard to get out of there in practice so the couple preferred to enjoy the celebration with friends and think about that part later.

XXX

''Jaehyun, you will make me miss the plane!'' Ten shouted into the car in the passenger seat as Jaehyun ran to get in the car.

''I had forgotten the keys, calm down.'' Jaehyun replied putting the key in the ignition and starting the car ''You will arrive in China even if I take you myself.''

"Do you want to get rid of me?" Ten looked at Jaehyun watching his boyfriend laugh.

''Never.'' Jaehyun replied laughing at Ten's expression.

''Yoonoh...''

''Chittaphon...''

''You are cheating on me?'' Ten asked and Jaehyun burst into a laugh that made Ten laugh too.

''What? Not! I spend my days at the production company with people you know too, I don't even have time to betray you because already my free time I spend with you.'' Jaehyun answers and kissed Ten.

"Sometimes you're so sappy that it makes me shiver," Ten replied. "Seriously, I don't think I'll ever get there and start seeing auditions of new dancers and preparing an entire musical... That's insane."

"Wanting to boss others is something you know how to do very well so I'm sure the musical will be perfect with you, Sicheng and Kun in charge." Jaehyun commented and Ten reached to smooth Jaehyun's neck.

''I'm so happy with my career and finding the love of my life seems like a dream.'' Ten said and leaned his head on the bench looking at Jaehyun.

"Can't we stop for a while before going to the airport, you talking like that makes me a little too happy," Jaehyun said and Ten laughed.

''Jaehyun, do you want to have sex now?''

''No''

''We spent the last two months fucking like rabbits in heat'' Has replied looking at Jaehyun that was turning red.

''I don't want to have sex... It was something else'' Jaehyun said softly still too red to face Ten.

''What?''

''No more now, stay for the next.'' He answered and Ten shrugged. 

Ten and Jaehyun said goodbye in a not too dramatic or tearful way, they would rather see it as a 'goodbye' or 'see you later' was less painful. They had already settled before Ten even performed the night he said he loved Jaehyun, that they were together for any situation.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Johnny bounced into Doyoung and Jaehyun's office with two papers in his hand, placing them on each other's tables.

''Our resignation?'' Doyoung said looking at Johnny who was smiling ''Why are you smiling like a squirrel eating nuts?''

Johnny withered his smile at Doyoung who looked at him with a look of irony.

''Your transfer... I moved my chopsticks and gossip goes and gossip comes and managed to convince your boss to transfer their positions to the Japanese and Chinese affiliates.'' Johnny said looking at Doyoung when mentioning Japan and looked at Jaehyun when mentioning China.

''No way!!!'' Jaehyun jumped from the chair ''Is this a joke?''

''Johnny are you serious?'' Doyoung started reading the paper.

"No, that paper is saying you're now part of the production house cleaning crew" Johnny answered Doyoung and looked at him wryly the same way he'd looked at Johnny before.

''Johnny... How? My God, this is crazy'' Jaehyun was shaking.

''Crazy? You're probably going to be promoted to chief editors of the Japan and China branches which is the country your boyfriend lives in and you guys think I'm going crazy?''

Doyoung picked up his cell phone and dialed Yuta's number outside the area and he snorted in frustration. Jaehyun was still processing the idea that he would also live in China and would probably be promoted to the position he had dreamed of. Three months Ten was there and one month he didn't see the oldest, and that news seemed too unrealistic to be true.

"When are they anticipating this transfer?" Doyoung asked rereading the paper again.

"It's going to give you two a month to prepare your life here to go, but if you can go before that time, I think they'll be happier. The two chief editors of each branch are on the layoff list so they want urgency.'' Johnny answered looking at Jaehyun who was still static.

"I don't even know how to react yet," Jaehyun said looking at the paper and then at Johnny and Doyoung. ''Oh my God, it's all very fast...''

"I thought you would be happy," Johnny said confused.

''And I am!'' Jaehyun sat in the chair ''I'll propose to Ten.''

Doyoung and Johnny stared at him wide-eyed.

''Ok'' Doyoung replied ''You are promoted and celebrate by asking your boyfriend to marry you... I liked it.''

It took Jaehyun only a week to prepare for his trip to China. He didn't say anything to Ten, didn't actually say the detail that he was going to live too, only that he would go to work for a few days.

_____________________

Ten was sitting at the table facing the stage, was still in the audition period, and there were few people left to evaluate and he finally went out to lunch. When the theater lights went out and the _Red Wine_ beat started and Jaehyun appeared highlighted by the only spotlight that lit the stage and started dancing and Ten seemed too shocked by the scene and a smile on his face seeing his boyfriend performing so well that way. 

Then some dancers appeared behind Jaehyun as the song switched to another song by the same Red Wine singer and Jaehyun started singing the lyrics with the instrumental and the dancers in a synchronized choreography behind him. _Don't Leave_ in Jaehyun's voice was something Ten didn't know he needed to hear until he heard and saw him singing exclusively to him.

When it came to an end and Jaehyun looked at Ten taking a box out of his pocket, he stepped off the stage and went to the table where Ten was and opened the box showing a ring inside.

''Will you marry me?'' Jaehyun asked

''_What we have here is irreplaceable__. No, I won't trade this for nothing. __I may not ever get my shit together but ain't nobody gonna love you better than me '' _Ten sang his favorite part of the song and smiled at Jaehyun ''No one will love you better than me, I agree to marry you''

The two embraced and everyone present clapped for them. Jaehyun said that night after they missed each other, after nearly breaking the hotel bed he was in, that he had received the proposed transfer to China as editor in chief of the production company and Ten's reaction was soon in find a house to buy and arrange their move to it.

''We needed to change country to accept to live with me'' Jaehyun said playing with the hair of Ten.

"Hm, things happen as they should be... I didn't forget our talk about having children either" Ten said slyly.

"Hendery or Tessa, of course," Jaehyun laughed.

''Hendery, I think Hendery will be the first.'' Ten replied and closed his eyes ready to sleep in the arms of Jaehyun after so long and finally with the feeling that now was actually living.

Jaehyun and Ten traveled to the United States to formalize their marriage and after a short time of marriage returned to get a surrogate to have their first child. Hendery. And each day they were sure that everything could work out when it happened as it should be and that when one loves and trusts things between a couple become light.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @yunyangs


End file.
